Networks can include a plurality of resources connected by network devices (e.g., switches) and communication links. An example network can include a software defined network (SDN). A software defined network can include an SDN controller and multiple SDN-enabled network devices. The SDN-enabled network devices may have both an SDN forwarding pipeline for forwarding traffic in accordance with instructions from the SDN controller as well as a non-SDN forwarding pipeline for forwarding traffic in accordance with pre-configured forwarding rules not received from the SDN controller.